Bilbo Took, son of Thror, at your service!
by Kelorus
Summary: What if Belladonna was the daughter of Ferumbras Took II, and Aunt of Gerontius Took. What if she fell in love with Thror before the battle of Azanulbizar? Read it, and you'll know it!
1. Introduction

In 2746 TA was born Belladonna Took, daughter of Thain of the Shire, Ferumbras Took II. Unlike the others, Belladonna was not entirely Hobbit. In fact, Ferumbras's wife had died in bed in 2745, giving birth to Fortinbras Took, and Ferumbras finally found someone to console him. Surprisingly, it was a dwarf who consoled him, named Gorin. This dwarf was a member of the Firebeard clan from the Blue Mountains and he came straight from the ancient city of Belegost where still some dwarves lived. The two men had a very hectic sexual relationship, and none expected a child. What was their surprise when Ferumbras was pregnant? It is thus that in 2746, Belladonna Took Daughter of Ferumbras and Gorin was born.

In the beginning, the birth of Belladonna was moderately appreciated by the inhabitants of the Shire, but they had quickly kowtow facing their Thain, and above all, facing a dwarf who would do anything to protect his daughter. Births being rather rare among dwarves, and women being even more so, Belladonna was a blessing. It was quickly decided that Belladonna will live part of her life in the Shire, but also in the Blue Mountains. Thus, during the years that followed, the girl did not cease lugging between her two homes. As she learned to be a Hobbit, to love nature and to sew in the Shire, she learned the art of blacksmithing and jewelry in Ered Luin. She quickly developed a mastery of jewelry and blacksmithing, so much so that she obtained the title of Mistress in both fields. She met a very old magician by the name of Gandalf the Gray, and they soon became good friends.

It was in 2776 that she reached adulthood, and she decided to travel through Middle-earth. The Tooks and the Firebeards suspected that she would end up traveling, because it was in her blood. She was convinced to leave by her old friend Gandalf, who then decided to take her to travel. So they left for Rivendell where they met the lord Elrond and his children. She became very popular with the elves, and eventually even got the title of Elf-friend, much to the chagrin of her dwarf family. She only stayed there for three years, and decided to go back with the magician. Together, they went south towards Rohan. They passed through the region of Eregion to admire the ancient Elven forges and ruins that spread in the region. Belladonna took advantage of it to collect old weapons and armor which she appreciated, but which she especially intended to examine in order to be able to reproduce them, or to learn more. She had to admit that even though she considered dwarven weapons and armor of better quality, the elves knew how to do it, and were especially good at engraving runes in their weapons and enchant them to strengthen them.

It was in 2780 that they arrived in Dunland where they met huge dwarf camps, to the greatest shock of Belladonna. In any case did she not know that Gandalf had planned from the beginning to take her here, because the old coot was only an old manipulator who loved to have fun at the expense of others, and his last project was to show Belladonna what would happen if one day she let herself be consumed by the greediness of gold. This is how Belladonna met the exiled dwarves of Erebor, and especially their leaders. She first met Thror, the Ancient King under the Mountain, and his son Thrain. She met them, and was treated almost like a princess. It was due to Gandalf, who had introduced her as a daughter of the Thain of the Shire, who was the equivalent of a King, making her a princess in a certain way. The dwarves were very intrigued by Belladonna, because she had big hobbits feet that were hairy, but she also had a long golden beard that was her pride. She did not hesitate to call herself Dwobbit and introduced herself as Belladonna Took, daughter of Gorin. Obviously, her ancestry was appreciated, and she described with pleasure the Shire as well as the Blue Mountains. Soon, the dwarves were interested in Ered Luin, and especially, what she proposed. According to her, there was plenty of room for them to settle there, and the proposal was widely accepted by Thorin Frerin and Dis. Unfortunately, this was not the case with Thror and Thrain, who were aiming for a different goal.

Soon, relations between Belladonna and Thror became tense, and they kept bickering. In no time, they formed a bond of friendship that became a bond of love in 2785. So she decided to stay with the dwarves when Gandalf left. She soon became friends with most dwarves, and particularly loved Balin, Thorin, and Frerin. Slowly, years passed, and Thror did not hesitate to make Belladonna his Queen in exile. Despite the hard times for the people of Durin, things were slightly improving, as the Shire agreed to send whole carts of food to help the dwarves, thus limiting the dwarf losses. The joy finally reached its climax in 2795 when Belladonna became pregnant. However, the royal couple decided to hide it, and only Thrain, Balin and Fundin were put in the secret. Thror had decided to retake Khazad-Dum, and to protect his future child, he decided to send his wife to the Shire to better protect her. So he gave his ring of power, Durin's ring, the mightiest of the seven dwarfs rings, so she never forget him. If something happened to him, then she would pass it on to their child. Thrain had of course agreed not to receive the ring, and hoped one day to see her again to get to know his brother or sister.

That's how Belladonna returned pregnant to the Shire, where she gave birth to a beautiful baby who looked completely like a dwarf, if not the ears and feet a little thicker yet smaller. She was very proud of her son, and swore to tell him about his father. She kept sending letters to Thror, who was delighted to learn more about their son. Unfortunately, he died in 2799 by decapitation. The dwarves had finally led their great attack on Khazad-Dum, but their king was beheaded by Azog the defiler. The dwarves fought tirelessly, and Thrain eventually disappear that day after the death of his second son, Frerin. The letters that had not completely disappeared in Thror's tent, some knew that there was another direct heir, but not knowing where their queen had disappeared, the crown returned de facto to Thorin. The latter took into account the former council of Belladonna and left with his people towards the Blue Mountains where they settled.

On his way to the Shire, Balin, who knew that Belladonna had returned, decided to make a detour to tell her the news about her husband. It was then that he discovered the existence of Bilbo, and decided to keep his existence secret. Belladonna was devastated by the news, and fervently thanked Balin for keeping the secret. The latter simply explained that Bilbo was too young for such responsibilities, and that some would not hesitate to try to assassinate him because of his young age. He then promised to come back if possible to learn more about Bilbo, and above all, to educate him as a descendant of the Durin line. Thus, over the years, Balin traveled between the Shire and Ered Luin, attracting the curiosity of Dwalin and Thorin who said nothing. Meanwhile, Bilbo grew up and age at the speed of a dwarf, to the surprise of the Tooks. In retrospect, Bilbo was in ¾ dwarf and ¼ hobbit, and it was quite normal for him to be more dwarf than hobbit. Thus, although some called him Dwobbit, Bilbo was more often qualified as a mere dwarf.

For years, Bilbo learned all he needed to know about the dwarves from his mother and occasional visits from Balin and Gandalf. He was very fond of the dwarf, and loved the magic tricks of the magician, especially his fantastic fireworks. Every day, Bilbo stood out from all the other children in the Shire. First, he was aging much slower than the others, and would not reach maturity until he was 70 years old. Then he was more interested in stones and minerals than in plants, although he knows it. Obviously, his physical attributes did not help him integrate with other hobbits, but Bilbo had nothing to do with it, because instead of playing, he preferred to learn, read books, and above all, to train in the forge. Indeed, his mother had decided to teach him everything she knew about blacksmithing and jewelry, and quickly noticed that Bilbo was particularly comfortable with gold. Thus she did not hesitate to requisition all that was in gold in the museum at Mathoms of Michel Delving. She melted everything and then taught her son, who was a real prodigy in this area. She liked to think he had it from her, but she suspected it was just Durin's blood coming out. Soon she realized that gold was becoming a devouring passion for her son, but she preferred to let it go because she felt there was not enough gold in the Shire to make him lose his head. When Balin learned it, he was torn between pride for his mastery of blacksmithing and jewelry, but also between his fears of gold madness. What would happen when Bilbo would see the rooms of Erebor, filled with gold and jewels? He preferred not to think too much about it.

To help him, Belladonna called her Firebeard family to come train her young son, forcing them to swear not to reveal anything about Bilbo's relationship until he was ready. This is how Bilbo learned all he had to know about the culture of the dwarves and his ancestry, whether as a Long-beard or Firebeard. Evidently, the long lives of Bilbo and Belladonna forced them to witness the births and deaths of those they loved, and they cried for a long time at the death of Fortinbras, leaving his position of Thain to his young son, Gerontius Took. Bilbo had reached maturity in 2866 celebrating its 70th anniversary.

In 2915, Bungo Baggins asked Bilbo for permission to court his mother, which greatly amused the dwarf. The latter agreed, and asked Bungo to prove his intentions. Bungo did not hesitate on the means, and he hired dwarven and hobbits builders to Hobbiton where he bought the biggest hill as well as its surroundings. He built an immense smial, the largest ever. This smial was very big to accommodate hobbits, dwarves, humans and elves, expected with the different friends of Belladonna and Bilbo. The interior was much more interesting, because instead of traditional wooden walls and floors, everything was completely made of stone. In fact, the complete architecture was dwarf, with a huge kitchen, a huge living room, and even a room to practice their craft and a personal forge. Bilbo was pleased to examine the place, and he accepted the present. For the construction of this smial, Bungo had to use more money than he had at that time, and so the majority of the work was paid by the Took family, and more particularly Bilbo, being quite rich thanks to his job as a blacksmith and what he inherited from his grandfather and uncle. Belladonna's reaction when she saw the smial was memorable, as she threw herself into Bungo's arms and kissed him in front of everyone. This obviously did not please some members of the Baggins family, read here Sackville ones.

The years passed slowly, and their families were happy. Bilbo even came to regard Bungo as a father-in-law, and they shared a common interest in reading, maps, and as merchants. Indeed, Bungo knew that Bilbo was going to live much more than him, and decided to name him as heir in his will, teaching him the threads of the trade of merchant because the latter possessed wine lands. Thanks to their wealth, the Took and Baggins were able to import many more minerals than before, and above all, quality ores. Bilbo could forge his own armor and his own weapons. He began with a large plate armor, based on his mother's drawings of his father's armor, Thror. The armor was splendid, made of an alloy of steel and gold. The armor was perfectly proportioned, it going perfectly, and above all, it shone a lot thanks to the gold. Then he made a big axe and smaller axes. However, these weapons were not those he preferred, so he forged a wonderful sword with a pommel shaped like a wolf to represent the Tooks, a gold and bronze Tower shield and a spear. He regretted not having Mithril, but this metal being so rare and precious, it was impossible to find any. Bilbo also proudly wore beads in his hair, all of which had been made by his mother. There was the one who described him as the heir of Durin, the one of the Firebeard clan, the one as a Longbeard, obviously he had in his beard those who proved that he was a goldsmith and a jeweler. Bilbo looked a lot like a dwarf in his armor, with his beads and clasps, and above all, all the jewels he wore proudly. He had made some of them, like the necklace he wore with a sapphire, but he preferred the earring with a ruby made by his mother.

In 2924, his life was turned upside down. It was the year of the Fell Winter, and the Brandywine River froze, leaving orcs, wargs and wolves to enter the Shire. Bilbo and Belladonna had decided to help defend the Shire's borders, and Bungo had chosen to accompany them because he refused to stay away from them. They were attacked by a group of twenty orcs, who were led by a tall pale orc who was missing his left arm mounted on a white warg. While Belladonna and Bilbo were fighting against the invaders, Bungo was attacked by Azog who cut him in half and gave his remains to his warg. At that moment, Belladonna entered a mad rage, reaching the berserker stage and rushed to Azog, disemboweling his huge white warg. The two fought for a moment, but Azog finally won and sliced her head, which he shot towards Bilbo. When Azog saw Bilbo, he immediately recognized a son of Durin, which was why he took pleasure in killing his mother. Bilbo screamed with rage when he saw his mother beheaded, so he did not hesitate to take his two-hand axe with in one hand, as well as his sword, and threw himself body and soul on the remaining ten orcs that were killed in a very short time. Azog not being stupid, he easily understood that if he stayed, things would go wrong for him, so he decided to flee, swearing one day to kill Bilbo. Bilbo was utterly destroyed by the death of his mother and father-in-law, completely ignoring the hobbits of the Hobbits who saw him fight and protect them. Many called him a hero.

However, Bilbo had to fight for Bag-End and Bungo's will, as the Sackville-Baggins felt he deserved nothing, being not Bungo's son. Fortunately, his cousin, Gerontius Took stopped them, and Bilbo ended up keeping everything. After the loss of his parents, Bilbo decided to rest a little, and put aside his armor, his Tower Shield and his spear, keeping only his sword and 2H axe. He then began to completely manage the affairs of Bungo, the vineyard and the forge that belonged to him. He was getting used to this life of peace, though he never stopped thinking of his father's legacy, Thror, and the ring he kept on his hand.

It was in 2946 that everything changed, with the arrival of an old man dressed in gray, bringing in his wake a wind of change.


	2. Chapter 1

Gandalf the Gray was a recognized magician throughout Middle-earth, known by various names such as Tharkûn for the dwarves, Mithrandir for the Elves, and even the Gray Pilgrim for the men. Yet he had another title, much less flattering, a title he found insulting and totally false. The hobbits had given him the title of Peace-troubler, a title not very charming, and yet so well deserved. After all, was not he the one who convinced some Hobbits of the Took family to go on an adventure with him? These hobbits who had then a certain degree of respectability come back different, even more wild and fiery than before. And was not he, in a way, responsible for the pregnancy of Belladonna Took? If he had not taken her on one of his crappy adventures, then maybe Belladonna would have had a child with a hobbit, not a dwarf. Many hobbits thought this way, and then criticized the magician for the fact that Bilbo is much more dwarf than hobbit. However, they could not deny that they liked his fireworks, and so they tolerated him, except perhaps, the Sackville-Baggins.

Thus in the year 2946 of the Third Age, our sorcerer went to Bag End to carry out his plan, and if possible, to have a little fun. He was stared at by all the hobbits on his way, but he did not cared, because they did not interest him. Shortly after arriving at Hobbiton, he arrived at Bag End to find his dear friend Bilbo, quietly smoking a pipe on a bench outside. On this occasion, Bilbo was dressed simply, like any hobbit, if not the funny shoes he had on his feet. In fact, the latter had invented some kind of soft wooden plates, which were placed under the soles of the feet, and which held on thanks to braided rope bands which were held above the foot, just below the toes, related to platelets. This invention was then called _Flip-flop,_ compared to the noise they made. Gandalf still remembered the day when Bilbo had to invent them. It was thirty years ago, and Bilbo had just noticed that the soles of his feet had become more sensitive, surely in relation to his dwarf ancestry. He then decided to invent shoes that could protect the underside of his feet, while leaving in the open the top and most importantly, the little fur he had on his feet. Looking back, the whole Shire had been interested by this invention, and many were conquered because it allowed them to keep their feet clean, without damaging their fur.

Bilbo sat quietly on a stone bench in front of the Bag End gate. He had his eyes closed, and was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face while smoking the pipe and blowing smoke rings. His peace was disturbed by a round of smoke that came back to him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw his old gray friend in front of him, his eyes laughing.

"Good morning Gandalf! He declared, smiling at his old friend.

-What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on? Replied the magician mischievously.

-All at once, I suppose. Whatever I'm a bit suspicious of your visit. Bilbo retorted, a smirk.

-Can I not visit an old friend? Gandalf said in a voice that wanted to be innocent.

-I'm not fooled, Gandalf. Come on, tell me the truth, what brings you?

-I am looking for someone to take part in an adventure." Gandalf said while leaning on his staff, raising his hat slightly to better immerse his eyes in that of his godson.

Indeed, Gandalf was named as the Godfather of Bilbo by Belladonna, to thank him for everything he had done, and because she had great confidence in him. That's why he spent a lot of time in the Shire, and even took Bilbo with him to take part in his adventures. Thanks to him, Bilbo had visited Rohan, Gondor, Rivendell and Lothlorien, carefully avoiding the Blue Mountains and all other Dwarf settlements.

Bilbo watched his godfather, thinking about why he wanted to take him back to an adventure. In retrospect, he had not heard of Balin lately, and it may have been related.

"An adventure? Hm, it looks interesting to me, and if you told me more about it around a cup of tea? Bilbo offered, getting up from his bench and heading for his smial.

-With pleasure, I always have some time for tea, especially since yours comes directly from the Lorien." Replied the magician, following his godson in his smial.

Gandalf particularly liked Bag End because the place was big enough for him, without him having to bend down. In a very short time, he found himself sitting in the dining room, a cup of tea in his hand, with small biscuits in front of him. Bilbo then decided to resume their conversation.

"So what is this adventure you were talking about?

-Well, remember the Lonely Mountain? Asked Gandalf with uncertainty.

-Oh yes, I remember it perfectly. The Kingdom of Erebor, of which my father was the last King, is that? If I remember correctly, and according to Balin, I am the legitimate heir, no?

-That's right. Nodded the wizard.

-However, I also remember that the place is infested by a red parasite on all fours that spits fire, if you know what I mean. Do not tell me that you think we can beat him together?" Bilbo asked amused.

Gandalf blushed slightly at the taunt of his godson. He cleared his throat a little before answering.

"Hm! Well, I can assure you that we will not be two, but more. In fact, I can tell you the exact number, and I have already found companions for our adventure.

-Ah good? And who are these unfortunate people who have accepted a suicidal mission? Bilbo said, arching an eyebrow.

-There are thirteen dwarves, including Balin, if that can reassure you.

-But it's perfect! We will finally be able to recover this Kingdom. When I think that Mom did not expect me to reign in my lifetime, convinced that it would be one of my children." Replied the almost dwarf happily, not suspecting that Gandalf still had a surprise for him.

Gandalf really appreciated the joy of his godson, and he had to admit that one of the reasons he had organized all this was to see him sit on the throne, knowing full well that the traits of hobbit in him would be perfect to rule a dwarven kingdom, and perhaps even reconcile the dwarves with the elves. Now he had to announce the surprise, hoping not to face the bad temper of his godson.

"Uh, to tell you everything, that's not all. The magician said nervously.

-What do you mean? Bilbo replied, frowning at his godfather.

-Hm, it may be time to tell you everything. The dwarves do not really know that you exist.

-What? Bilbo shouted, getting up from his chair, which fell backwards.

-It was for your good. We were afraid that by revealing your existence, some would try to kill you because you were too young.

-And what kept you from revealing everything to me after my seventieth birthday? Why not reveal my existence? Bilbo shouted, pointing his accusing finger at Gandalf.

-We were not sure about the reaction of some members of your dwarf family. And then, we did not believe that one day we would attempt to reconquer Erebor. Replied the magician, raising his hands as a sign of surrender.

-And tell me godfather, what is the reason for these dwarves to take back Erebor?

-They are led by Thorin, your nephew. He is now the official heir to the throne, but I can assure you that the throne will come back to you. The only problem…

-I guess he does not know I exist, does he not? Interrupted Bilbo, who crossed his arms over his chest.

-Indeed. And I invited them here ... tonight ... he and his company ...replied the magician sheepishly.

-And you're only announcing it to me now? Godfather!" Bilbo shouted.

Bilbo took his head in his hands, wondering what he had done to deserve such a godfather. And besides, Balin was surely in the game. He kept wondering how the dwarves would react to his existence, and above all, he knew he could not hide his origins, because he looked far too much like his father. He caught his breath, deciding to think more carefully.

"Well ... I guess it's too late to blame you anyway. How many guests should I expect? Bilbo said.

-There will be thirteen dwarves and myself. Replied the magician, smiling.

-Well ... well ... I guess I'll have to prepare food, thankfully I'm a very good cook. But first of all, I have to know, should I try to play comedy to hide my heritage, or announce the color from the start? He asked, his face impassive.

-Well, boy, I guess everything depends on you. However, it would be pointless to hide your inheritance, it will be necessary that you announce sooner or later the truth. Do you still have your father's ring?

-Yes! He showed his right hand with the ring.

-Perfect! This ring will affirm your heritage."

Bilbo nodded dryly and went directly into the kitchen to prepare everything, thanking Mahal that his pantry was full. Gandalf on his side, decided to slip away discreetly to join the dwarves.

The hours went by, while Bilbo garnished the table with succulent dishes, from crunchy pork to duck gizzard, not to mention smoked sausages, smoked pork belly, quail and other poultry. He decided to put few vegetables, knowing full well that they would not like the greenery, although Bilbo enjoys the vegetables with a certain moderation. He obviously added barrels of Ale in the dining room, as well as wine of excellent quality for Balin, Gandalf and him. The night began to fall as he prepared to welcome the members of the Company. On occasion, he had dressed in his finest clothes, consisting of luxurious traditional dwarf clothes embroidered with gold and silver. He even decided to wear most of his jewelry, with at least three rings on each hand, his favorite necklace, and the earring offered by his mother. Finally, he breaded hair, one representing the line of Durin, and another one as the legitimate heir of Erebor, which Balin taught him, adding at the same time the beads representing the House of Durin, his status as master Goldensmith, jeweler, and even a bead representing the Took family. Once he was ready, he waited, quietly brushing his beard with a small brush he always had on him. He came out of his contemplation as a rapid knock on his door was heard, and went to welcome his first guest.

When he opened the door, he met a tall bald dwarf with tattoos. _Balin's brother, I will recognize his face anywhere._ He thought.

Seeing that he was facing a dwarf, and surprised by his appearance, Dwalin froze for a few moments before bowing respectfully.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service.

-Bilbon, son of Thror, at your service." Bilbo replied, shocking the dwarf.

Dwalin looked up at Bilbo, and then noticed his breads. Not being as stupid as one might think, the dwarf quickly made the connection between Balin's daily trips to the Shire and the dwarf in front of him. His brother would seem to have found Thror's lost heir. That would complicate things. Bilbo waved him in, and the dwarf complied, bowing respectfully again. He was immediately taken to the dining room.

"I guess your brother did not inform you about my presence? Asked Bilbo then.

-No ... your majesty. He should have done it, I am the chief of the Royal Guard. Dwalin answered, unable to stop hating his brother at that moment.

-I see ... I'll let you discuss it with your brother in this case. The dining room is there." Bilbo said, while taking Dwalin into the dining room.

The warrior could only open his eyes wide when he saw all the food, and he began to salivate very quickly. Just then, more knocks were heard at the door, and Bilbo went to open, ordering Dwalin to stay in the room. He opened the door, and could only smile when he saw his old mentor.

"Balin! Said Bilbo

-Bilbo! I'm happy to see you. Replied the old man, who hugged him before smashing their skulls together.

-It seems you've been hiding things to me. Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

-Yes, but I assure you it was for your good. Do not worry, my boy, I'm sure your meeting with Thorin will be fine. Balin winked at him.

-I really hope so, my friend, I really hope so." Bilbo answered, taking Balin directly into the dining room. The latter greeted his brother, and they soon began to discuss.

"Goodnight brother! Started Balin.

-By my beard, you're bigger and smaller than last time. Dwalin answered quizzically.

-Bigger, not smaller. And quite smart enough for both of us. He banged their heads together.

-You hid the existence of our legitimate King!" Dwalin said, displeased.

Bilbo could not hear the rest of the conversation, because one more time, one knocked on his door. _Frankly, Gandalf would have warned me they would arrive one by one,_ he thought. He decided to open the door once more, and this time he was graced by the presence of two young dwarves he had to admit, were quite attractive.

"Fili. Started the blond.

-And Kili. Continued the brown one.

-At your service! They finished together, bowing.

-You must be Mr. Tock! Continued Kili.

-Took! I am Bilbo Took, and you are rude. Bilbo replied mechanically.

-Sorry? Fili replied, while Kili's eyes were wide.

-You did not introduce yourself correctly. You must present your lineage first and foremost, this is the rule. Did not you learn anything? Struck Bilbo, hands on hips, a severe look on the face.

-Hue ... Fili and Kili, son of Vilis, at your service. Sorry, we did not want to disrespect you." Fili replied, bowing again.

He noticed the sudden silence of his younger brother, and looking at him, he was surprised to see him with his eyes wide open, looking at Bilbo as if he had seen Mahal in person. Fili decided to follow his gaze, and he finally saw the breads and beads of Bilbo. His jaw almost dropped.

"Bilbo, son of Thror, at your service. Please drop your weapons on the rack at the entrance, and clean your shoes on the stele provided for this purpose." Bilbo then declared, while signaling to the two dwarves to enter.

They executed immediately, laying down their weapons and cleaning their shoes. Kili was staring at Bilbo, while Fili was trying to figure out what was going on. He had heard rumors of an uncle who had disappeared, but he never thought he would find him here. Bilbo led them directly to the dining room, but barely had time to get there he heard someone knock on the door again. He then went towards it, scowling. He opened the door forcefully, and had to quickly back down to avoid being crushed by an avalanche of dwarves. Finally, he noticed Gandalf behind this small group.

"Gandalf ..." He said softly as the magician smiled cheerfully at him.

The dwarves introduced themselves quickly, and Oin and Gloin were most astonished when they saw Bilbo, and especially, his beads. They remembered Belladonna perfectly, and they immediately understood who Bilbo was the son of. Both did not hesitate to hug Bilbo in their arms, quite pleased to find another family member, while Ri and Ur families bowed very low. Dori was the strictest on tradition and respect, and he kept bowing to Bilbo, even treating Bilbo as if he were the guest, not the host. The latter did not understand anything, because in a few moments, he was sitting on a chair at the end of the table, while Dori served him a glass of wine. Gandalf could not help laughing at this scene, and he took advantage of the meal offered by Bilbo, like every member of the Company. They kept muttering to each other, surely as to the presence of Bilbo and above all, the consequences that would engender for their quest.

That's how they all dined together, the food flying through the room, the dwarves drinking, burping like pigs, and laughing to no end. They even began to sing, finally, until they were interrupted by three knocking at the door.

"He's here!" Gandalf said theatrically.

Gandalf and Bilbo went together to the door, and it was the magician who opened the door.

"Gandalf! You told me that this place would be easy to find. I lost my way ... twice!" Then began Thorin.

-Bilbo, let me introduce the leader of ..." Gandalf started, but he was silenced immediately.

Indeed, Bilbo and Thorin seemed to freeze, looking straight into each other's eyes. Their faces displayed a familiar emotion that made the magician smile. He had his doubts, but he seemed like he was right. Gandalf had heard that in 2796, Thorin had felt his longing, related to his One, the person that was intended for him. This coincided, coincidentally, with the birth of Bilbo, and Gandalf decided that one day he would bring them together to verify his theory. It seems he was not mistaken.

Suddenly, Thorin threw himself on Bilbo, and in two in three movements, placed his lips on his ferociously, literally devouring his mouth. Bilbo's eyes widened, but he could not resist so much ferocity, and he opened his mouth, allowing Thorin's tongue to invade his mouth. Bilbo moaned, as he appreciated these will sensations while Thorin growled into their kiss, smiling against his mouth. Soon, and without delay, Bilbo grabbed Thorin and took him to his room, taking a few breaks on the way, because Thorin could not help but press him to the walls to stick to him, while continuing kiss him with passion. They finally reached Bilbo's room, and a few minutes later, moans and hoarse groans were heard.

Still in the Hall, the members of the Company and Gandalf were speechless, and Ori, Kili, and Fili could not help but blush at Bilbo's moans, and especially, Thorin's grunts. Evidently, Dori threw himself on his little brother to clog his ears.

"Well, I think we will not have to worry about whether they will get along or not." Balin declared, while most of the dwarves burst out laughing, then bet on the length of their _sport_.

None of them noticed the complacent smile exchanged between Gandalf and Balin.


End file.
